


Say My Name

by jaegerjaquezoff



Series: Twitter Fic-lets [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Daddy Kink, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Slight Choking, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerjaquezoff/pseuds/jaegerjaquezoff
Summary: jay asked for shunsui/ukitake with daddy kink and forced orgasms
Relationships: Kyouraku Shunsui/Ukitake Juushirou
Series: Twitter Fic-lets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408948
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Say My Name

“Come on, Juushiro, baby. Don’t you wanna be a good boy for daddy?” Shunsui’s tone was teasing, and when Juushiro looked over his shoulder with wet eyes to see the cocky smirk he usually wore, the younger man groaned, his hips pushing back automatically. “You don’t wanna disappoint me, do you, baby?”

“Shunsui, I-”

Shunsui grabbed a fistful of long white hair, jerking his lovers head back and biting down harshly on his exposed neck. “Don’t forget who you’re talking to, slut.” Ukitake gasped when Shunsui delivered a blow to his prostate, the loud sound of their skin slapping together making Juushiros gut clench. “What’s my name, Juushiro?” Shunsui’s voice was dangerously low, challenging Ukitake to give an unsatisfactory answer. 

“D-daddy,  _ daddy, oh fuck daddy _ ,” the smaller man choked out, each word punched out of him by a rough thrust. His answer must have pleased Shunsui because the other man released his handful of hair and threaded their fingers together against the mattress.

“That’s my good boy,” Shunsui cooed, running the tip of his tongue along the shell of Juushiro’s ear, his thick brown hair falling forward to and tickling Ukitake’s cheeks. “You can do it again for me, can’t you? Please?”

Juushiro wailed as the bigger man sped his thrusts, the heavy drag of his boyfriends cock against his insides sending him into a tailspin. “ _ Hnng _ , daddy I can’t-”

Shunsui pulled back, fucking into Juushiro with alarming accuracy. “You can.” Another thrust. “And,”  _ thrust  _ “you”  _ thrust _ “will.” Yet another thrust straight into his prostate had Juushiro sobbing, loud and pathetic sounding.

The white haired man buried his face in the pillow beneath him, his grip on the bed sheets so tight that his knuckles turned white. He felt Shunsui’s hot breath on his face, small puffs of air escaping his lips as he kissed the smaller mans temple repeatedly. “Please, Juu, I wanna see you cum again. Show daddy how good he makes you feel.”

Ukitake wanted to protest, tell Shunsui that he really  _ couldn’t  _ cum again, but then the older man started talking again. “You’re so beautiful when you cum, baby. Your eyes are such a pretty, glassy green. You’re so pale, but you turn the most gorgeous shade of pink I’ve ever seen.” Shunsui placed a soft kiss on the back of Juushiro’s neck, his hips moving in delicious slow circles, pressed deep into his lover. “The way your body trembles underneath me, the breathy moans coming from that pretty mouth of yours, the way you say my name when you cum. Fuck,” he moaned against Juushiro’s ear.

“I-  _ fuck, Shunsui _ .” The brunette let go of his hand, instead taking a firm grip on his throat. “C-close,  _ so close _ .”

Ukitake could feel the slow smirk spread across Shunsui’s face as the bigger man rolled his hips forward, nudging against his prostate insistently. He tightened his grip on Ukitake’s slender throat, using his other hand to pull him back by his hips at the same time that he ground his own forward.

“Say my name, Juu,” Shunsui purred against his ear, hips pushing as deep as he could and grinding directly into Juushiro’s prostate. “Say my name while you cum for daddy.”

Juushiro cried out loudly, clawing at the hand around his throat. “ _ Daddy, Shunsui, fuck!” _ The white haired man arched his back hard enough for several pops to sound off, his head thrown back and he sobbed, a mind blowing dry orgasm taking over him.

“Fuck, baby. So tight, so fucking  _ good _ . Daddy’s good boy,” Shunsui moaned, his own orgasm rocking them both. Juushiro’s vision went black for a few seconds, his body finally melting into the mattress and as he regained consciousness he didn’t know he’d lost. “My beautiful boy, my sweet, most perfect baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY WROTE SOME SHUNSUI AND UKITAKE PORN AND I WANT MORE. NEOW.


End file.
